yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mee 2
is a Rank B, Restoration-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. She is the Yo-kai form of Katie Forester. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. Biology Mee 2 looks identical to Fuu 2, as they both have similar body shapes and having shaped numbers as traits in their physical appearances. However, unlike Fuu 2, Mee 2 is pink and has Katie's face and hairstyle. There's a dark rose pink heart shape seen on her bottom left of her body. Her ponytail is shaped into a "3." Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, after the player defeats Agent X in Nate's story, the player has to go to Nate's house and talk to Hidabat, to start the request That Other World Exists... Somewhere!. Hidabat will hand him a package he received which contains issue 23 of the Fancy That! Magazine that comes with a special Fancy That! Coin. After trying out the coin on the Crank-a-kai, Nate ends up finding himself transported into what turns out to be a different world, in which he takes on the form of Fuu 2. He soon learns that this is a parallel world to his own, and that this world's equivalent of Katie Forester was the one to free Whisper from the Crank-a-kai and receive a Yo-kai Watch, instead of this world's equivalent of himself. Fuu 2 does eventually make it back home to his own world, but is then soon approached by Mee 2, who reveals herself to be the parallel world's Katie, having come to his world the same way he had come to hers. She gives him her medal and the two decide to continue to visit each other from now on. In Version 3.0 of the game, the request , which continues this storyline, was added, in which Nate visits the other Katie's world again, and attends to her own visit of Yopple Inc. and meets her world's equivalents of Hailey Anne and Usapyon. In Version 4.0 of the game, the request was added, which continues this storyline even further. Mee 2 tells Nate that she has become unable to return to her own world, after having lost a fight with mysterious black Yo-kai that have begun appearing in her world. With the help of both Lord Enma and Umbral Enma, the latter being from a parallel world himself, both Nate and Mee 2 make it back to her world. Once there, Nate realizes the black Yo-kai she's been fighting are actually the Ghoulfamily. As they try to track down their leader, they are confronted by this world's Hailey Anne, who after losing a battle with the Ghoulfamily has been brainwashed into becoming their ally. They manage to save her, and now, with the power of 3 Yo-kai Watches on their side, they confront this world's The Ghoulfather and defeat him. Afterward, Nate and Katie share a heartfelt goodbye, uncertain if their worlds can ever connect again after this. However, sometime later Katie simply checks if she can still summon Nate as Fuu 2, since she still has his medal, and finds it still works. Fuu 2 is happy to see her again, but also upset because his own world's Katie had just come over to visit him, which causes the other Katie to tease him, suggesting he prefers his own world's Katie over her. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword'' Mee 2 first appears in Episode 4, where she can be befriended during a wandering battle. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Moveset ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Mifu" is Fumi (フミ) with the kana flipped in placement and given elongation kana. With Mifu's numerical motif, it is also a pun on . "Mee 2" is "Mi" phonetically spelled out with the number "2" since she is the alternate version of Fuu 2. Her name has rhyming effect on the phrase "Me too" (a way of agreeing with someone) "Populina" combines "Popular" and the female termination "lina", contrary to "Normalino 2" (Fuu 2) she is popular and not normal. Trivia * In referenced to her resemblance to "Fuu 2", one of her random japanese nicknames is . * Mee 2's random nicknames are Meena, Chilli, Syrup, and Pony. In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword Category:Pink Yo-kai